(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a game which uses a concealed magnet and several ferrous or magnetic disks. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a game that includes a magnet that is concealed within a case and which can moved within the case. The game also includes at least one ferrous or magnetic coin which can be slid towards the case holding the magnet. The object of the game being sliding the coin as close as possible to the case.
(b) Known Art
The game of shuffle-board has long been a popular game because it involves physical coordination and mental visualization of the outcome of collisions between the game pieces. Similarly, the classic games played with marbles provide hours of entertainment because they allow the player to use his physical abilities and coordination in casting the marbles, and use his mental abilities in that he has to visualize and calculate the reactions of the colliding marbles in order to properly execute a play.
Games of the type described are amusing, but can become boring to those who acquire significant skill in calculating the toss of the game pieces. Thus, there remains a need for a game which allows the player to use his physical abilities in tossing a game piece, use his mental skills in calculating reactions in colliding bodies, and involve chance and interpretation of clues.
Still further, there remains a need for a game that induces an aspect of unpredictability to intrigue and challenge even highly skilled players.